Sniffles- Phan
by Emberglade
Summary: Phan one-shot. Dan is sick and has a secret remedy he doesn't want to share with Phil. This one jumps perspectives in the beginning, but I really liked the bit, so I didn't change it when I noticed I did that, sorry. Semi-Fluff, NOT A LEMON CALMS DOWN!


Sniffles

By CandyCorn Rainbow

Phanfiction one-shot

 **A/N: AHHHH another one? I have a problem! But it is just too beautiful! Nyeh. This jumps from Dan to Phil third person perspective, sorry!**

Dan grumbled and rolled himself over, groaning into his pillow. His sinuses were all clogged up, and his head was doing somersaults. He reached over to his bedside table for his phone, every vein in his body pulsing with uncomfortable heat. He wanted to die. With a glance at the painfully bright screen, he groaned again. "It's only nine in the am? UGH." With a groan, he rolled over again, tossing the blanket off of himself. It was too hot in the room.

A small rap at his door alerted him of some one approaching. "Dan?" Phil poked his pale head around the corner of Dan's door. "I brought medicine from the pharmacy." Phil slowly walked in and smiled at him. "How you feeling?" he set a bottle of pale brown liquid on the table and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know what it feels like when the sun is out and it's really hot?"

"Yeah."

"I feel like that times nine-thousand, and then a turd puked on me." Dan rolled over yet again and rested an arm on his feverish forehead, feeling his own heat pulse beneath it. "I am feeling such joy." He glanced at the medicine, wincing. "Ewwwww! I hate medicine, Phil!" Dan whined, he scowled under his arm.

"Do you hate it more than being sick with whatever you have?" Phil asked sternly, giving Dan a playful glare.

Dan made an indignant face. "Maybe." He was just arguing to argue. He did hate the medicine, but this sickness was a curse. He didn't even know how he got it in the first place. Probably the underground. He really did regret not wearing any hand sanitizer, but alas, he was sick with mystery disease. Maybe the lovely plague he got so often.

"Well, you still have to take it! You need to get better!" Phil waved his arms around madly.

"Why?" Dan rolled over and gently pushed his face into the soft cool of his pillow, relishing the cold.

"Hey, go get me an ice pack from the freezer, would you?" He asked as nicely as his pain would allow. When he was sick, well, he was a terrible ass.

"Yes, my friend, that I can do." Phil left and everything in Dan's room was sweetly quiet. He let out a heavy breath. This was the worst.

Phil came back in a few moments, but by then Dan was in delirious dreamland. He was half-awake, and mumbling to himself. Phil shook him a little. Dan moaned. "Ugh. Whaaat?"

"The ice?" Phil asked. He held it up to show the other, who sleepily blinked at nodded.

"Put it on my forehead and hold it there. I AM SO HOT RIGHT NOW." Dan made a grumpy face and lay back down. Phil looked confused, but just gently placed the ice on Dan's forehead. He held it there, watching the red faced Dan in the dark of his room, slowly breathing, topless and uncomfortable. He felt so bad to watch his best friend in this state, but at the same time he found it so insanely hot. Phil had no idea why, but it was. He could have just leaned right over and kissed him, but he didn't want to extract the illness.

"Hey Phil?" Dan's croaky voice shocked Phil out of his mind.

"Yes?"

"I'm so damn hot. I can't stand it! Water, now." Dan demanded.

Phil got up and went to the door. He was ready to just leap to Dan's demands. Within seconds he had tall glass of water in his hand and was walking back to Dan's room. He stood outside the door for what seemed and eternity, and for some reason couldn't muster the courage to walk in. Why not? He thought of the Dan he had left, panting and red faced in his own bed, topless and so hot it hurt. What was wrong with him? Was he... developing feelings for the brown haired boy beyond the door? He shook his head. No!

"Phil?" Dan called from a few feet away and his voice was so horse Phil felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He stepped inside the room.

"Yes?" Phil set the water on the bedside table and helped Dan sit up. His skin was burning hot.

"Ah! Y-you have cold hands." Dan murmured as he grabbed the glass of water and took a few swigs. He lay back down and stretched out his limbs, trying to expel as much heat as possible. "It's nice." He murmured.

"What is?" Phil asked. He was genuinely curious what Dan thought was so nice.

"Having someone to care about you." Dan muttered into his arm.

Phil was caught off guard. "W-well I've always cared about you Dan." he jumped a little when Dan's deep brown pigments opened at his words. "As my best friend!" he smiled. He did care about Dan, probably more than he should, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Y-yeah." Dan made a small whimper. "Hurts..."

Phil's own embarrassment was immediately forgotten and replaced with concern. "Is there anything you want me to do? M-maybe you need some medicine?" he picked up the bottle and began to read the instructions.

"Mm... I-I dunno." Dan rolled onto his side, face away from Phil. Phil looked at him, eyes sparking with interest.

"Do you want to take the medicine?"

"No."

"Do you want anything?"

"Yeeeees." Dan muttered into his pillow. Phil assumed he didn't mean for him to hear because when he replied Dan jumped a little.

"What?"

"A NOTHING." Dan replied, shaking his head furiously, which probably didn't help his headache. Phil made a face.

"It's obviously nothing, if you're this upset by it." He smiled, although Dan couldn't see it. "What is it?"

Dan buried his face in his arms and made small noises of resentment. "S-something personal. It's nothing, j-just a habit."

"Does it make you feel better?"

"Very."

"Can you do it yourself?" Phil wouldn't let it go. If he could help Dan feel better, he had to know. If Dan can do I himself than he would stay out of it.

"No." That confirmed it. Phil must know! He set his mission and mentally thought of all the ways he could get Dan to tell him whatever it was he needed.

"Tell the Phil!" he said with a mock demanding voice. "I must make you better!" He threw his hands up in exclamation.

"Okay, okay. My headache can't handle the pestering." Dan sat up. "It's something my mum did when I was sick."

"What?"

"S-she just gave me a hug till I felt better. B-but I don't have here in the house and I don't want to get you sick anyways. Not that you would hug me!" He rambled.

"I would hug you." Phil said seriously. He grinned. "But only if you wanted me too."

There was a silence. Phil uncomfortably shuffled his feet, concerned he had darn goofed.

"What if I did?" Dan asked.

"Then I would. I would lean over just like this and hug you till you weren't sick anymore... Or had too pee." and with that bent over and gripped the younger man in his arms. Dan's skin was hot with sickness, and his breathing was heavy and sick.

"Ah!" Dan waved his arms confusedly before resting them on Phil's back. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Phil pulled himself onto the bed and held Dan just a little closer. He smelled like clean bedsheets and dry shampoo.

"Better yet?"

"No, I don't think so." Dan murmured into Phil. "I-I think I..."

"Yeah..."

 **A/N: Yay for shit endings! I am such a bad author when it comes to endings XD Thanks for reading, and please review so I know what I should change and try to improve on in my writing!**

 **\- CandyCorn Rainbow**


End file.
